Realization
by HatoriMizuki
Summary: A love story of Sinbad and Jaafar
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_*Flashback*_**

_I knew Jaafar since I was about 6 years old. During one of my adventures, I found him. He was alone and his eyes, as if it was emotionless as he stared at me. I looked at him closely. His face, it was quite a pity that he got scars on such a…. Beautiful face. He wore really torned out clothes that I can see almost all of his bare, pale skin. It was then I saw him holding a pair of claws tied up with thick strings._

"_He must be an assassin…."_

_I went towards him, who was in his guarding position and held out my hand._

"_Would you like to join me and my other fellow friends together in my adventures?"_

_The moment I asked him, his eyes widened. "I-I…,"he stuttered as he lowered his guard. Smiling brightly and welcoming him with my hands, tears rolled down his cheeks. Instantly, he ran towards me and accepted the warm hug._

"_T-Thank y-you…."_

_I can feel the shivers of him. _

"_It's ok…" I gently patted his head as my other friends watched the scene._

_It was then, during the night when we set the campfire nearby, he came to me and told his name, "U-um..my..n-name i-s J-Jaafar."_

_Looking at him saying his name nervously, I gave a small laugh._

"_Ahaha! My name is Sinbad. Nice to meet you!"_

_That was where I saw Jaafar smiled for the first time, a really gently smile._

"_There, you can smile. Smile often. You look cute when you smile."_

_Jaafar instantly blushed and gave me a look. So, we chatted a lot and introduced Jaafar to my friends._

"_Jaafar, this friend in pink hair is Masrur. He's a may be quiet, but he is really a nice guy. And here, this is Sharrkan. He's really good in handling swords. You can train together with them, or even me!,"I laughed._

_As I laughed, Jaafar face suddenly turned pinkish. I went to him and touch his forehead, "Are you all right? If not please tell me, ok?" What I can see was that Jaafar's face turned really red this just looked away, still blushing,"I-I'm fine…" That's where me and my friends, including Jaafar were always together until now __**-**_

_***End flashback***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Place : Palace(Sindria)**_

"Hiya guys! Look what I'd fou-" Guards blocked my way as I'm still talking. "Wait! You guards! Get out of my way! How can you do this to the King of Sindria?! Out! Out of my wa-" That's where I saw three figures behind the guards. Taking a close-up look, I saw Jaafar, Masrur and Sharrkan.

"Hey guys! I'd meet these two travelers named Aladdin and Morgiana on my way here."

"Release Sinbad at once!," Jaafar shouted to the guards.

The moment when the guards moved away from me and those two travelers, Jaafar came running and grabbed my collar.

"SINBADDDD! WHERE IS YOUR CLOTHES!?" I looked down and giggled.

"Jaafar, my clothes got stolen by someone and thes clothes, Aladdin gave it to me."

"Sinbad….go and change your clothes. It-it's to-o revealing," Jaafar gave me a light hit on my shoulder as he blushed.

"Yes 'Master Jaafar'," I said that jokingly.

So, after introducing my friends to Aladdin and Morgiana, I went to change in my room.

_**Place : Room**_

*knock knock*

"Come in."

It was Jaafar who entered. He was shocked for a moment.

"Si-Sinbad! Yo-you're are c-changing? Sor-ry for my rude-ness! I'll wait ou-outside!," he said as he looked at my half naked body.

"It's ok, Jaafar. Both of us are guys , what makes you come here?"

Jaafar looked down for a moment. "U-um…a messenger just arrived.."

"Messenger? Hwat kind of message is it?"

"The Princess of the Kou Empire wants to meet you tomorrow."

"I wonder what kind of meeting is it….," feeling confused, I tried thinking about it. Jaafar gave me a weak smile,

"Sinbad, you don't have to think so much about 's just a meeting with the princess."

Just as he was about to close the door, "It-'s eight o'clock at night."

"Thanks Jaafar^^"

Thinks went fine until the next day -


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Place : Hall of the Palace**_

"Good morning Jaafar," I said energetically.

"Uh…m-morning." Jaafar looked a bit down , I did cheered him up…but it didn't really work. I wonder why….He had been looking really down. Even Aladdin and Morgiana told me that they were shocked to see him frequently dropping and breaking things. That was where I decided to have a talk with him.

_**Place : My room**_

*Knock knock*

"Come in, Jaafar."

"E-er…Is there anything I can do, Sinba-d?"

"Nope, I just want to ask you something. Come and sit here," Jaafar looked rather surprised when I said that.

"O-ok…."

Just as he sat down, "Jaafar, can I know why were you acting really down today? Not just down, you're acting really weird today. Please tell me if you're not alright, ok?"

"E…er…..it-…..IT'S BECAUS-!"

*BAMMMM* (door banging)

"Oh, Masrur! What's up?"

"The princess has come, Sinbad…"

"Ok…" I stood up and walked out of the room. Suddenly, I felt a grip on my arm.

"S-sinbad, ca-can we continue the cha-t later?"

"Sure, Jaafar"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Place : Private room**_

I sat down and waited for the arrival of the princess.

*Knock knock*

"I'm coming in."

That was the princess voice.

"Nice to meet you, princess. Please sit down." I smiled at her as I said.

"Ye-yes….Thank yo-you."

It took me a while to realize that the princess and me had this akward silence in the room. =="

"Um,,,princess,? Can I know what's your purpose of coming here?"

"Pu-purpose? Ehto….didn't I asked the messenger to send the message here?" The princess was confused of the question I asked.

"Ah…yeah…One of my friend told me to that there's this meeting with you today, but what kind of meeting would you want to have with me..?" The moment I asked her, she instantly blushed.

"It-It is abou-t my-y mar-riage with Sin-bad-sama…" she blushed even more.

"I-I even wrot-te it in th-e mes-sage.."

"You wrote it…...?" Ok, something's off. I never even heard any of these, especially this marriage one. Thinking for a moment….JAAFAR! He! He was the one who told me about the message! How could he do this to me, not telling me the details of the message! I have to find him. I need to know why he did not tell me the in detail.

"Princess, can you let me think first? About the marriage? I'll confirm it by tomorrow. You don't mind right?"

"Ah! O-Of cou-rse not! Ta-ke you-r time," the princess stood up and bowed, still blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After the princess left, I immediately ran to Jaafar's room

_**Place : Jaafar's room**_

*BAMMM* (door banging)

I saw Jaafar sitting on the bed, writing the journal.

*closes the journal*

"Si-nbad! W-what are you doing h-"

I grabbed his collar and pushed him down.

"You….YOU! Why didn't you tell me the details of the message?! You should have te-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL!," tears rolled down Jaafar's cheeks.

"Ja-Jaafar…why ar-e you cry-ing?"

He was surprised, then he stared at me for a moment, blushing. It was then Jaafar hugged me, still crying.

"I….don't want you to marry the princess…."

"E-eh,,huh? Is that the reason why you did not tell me the details…? If like th-"

"I-I love you…." He said that as he continued crying.

Without realizing it, I went and give him a kiss.

"Thank you for thinking about me, Jaafar" I said as I continue kissing him.

"WAIT! WA-IT S-SINBA-D-Mnn"

"ha…ha…Jaafar, stay quite. If not, people will hear you."

Continued kissing him, I went lower.

"Ahh! S-SINB-AD! ST-OP IT-T! I can-n't-AHHHHH!"

*creak* (opens door softly)

"Sinbad, are you in he-!" Masrur was standing by the door, staring blankly at both of us.

Jaafar freaked out immediately, "MA-MASRU-R! WE-AR-EN'T DOI-NG ANY-ANYTH-"

I stopped and stared at Masrur, "Masrur, can't you see I'm doing 'it' with Jaafar? I'll answer you later."

*pokerface* Masrur continued staring at us with that face.

It was the when I said this, then he only started freaking out and went out of the room.

"…..still not going out? Then, do you want to join in? Or….do you want me to do 'it' with you ONLY?"

"…."

And so, he went out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 (Final)**_

[The next day]

**Place : Garden**

"Sinbad, how a-re you going t-o set-tle-"

"Ah…that, I rejected her marriage."

"Why!?"

"How can I married someone else when I had done it with you?" I giggled.

"I-Is it my fau-l? So-sorr-"

*smooch*

"!" Jaafar blushed as I gave him a kiss.

"Ahaha!...You look so cute when you blush.."

*Hugs*

"T-thank yo-u for ac-cepting m-y feel-ings, S-sinba-d… /" he said softly as he looked at me.

"….Holy shit….since when Jaafar can make that face. It's….it's too cute!" I kissed his forehead.

"…..I should be the one thanking you. *smooch*" I kissed him again.

"Ugh…nn-S-in-bad..I- love yo-u-mm…nn-"

"Jaafar…I…love…you too…-nn…"

**P/S : Basically, this is my first fanfic ever…so I hope you guys enjoy it…? Feel free to give a comment.. I'll make sure to improve more in my next one~**


End file.
